Character Tier List
For those of you who don't know, a tier list is basically a ranking of the various characters against each other - essentially, who's the 'best' and 'worst' Dissidia characters, based on their POTENTIAL abilities, equipments at max level, and their general performance in the metagame. The tiers are not solid, for example, an experienced low-tier player can still defeat an novice top-tier. This is the unofficial tier list for characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy, and it is only used for reference. Changes and discussions are encouraged. Top Tier Golbez His HP attacks that have some of the best offensive and defensive properties in the game, BP attacks that can still hit on block or dodge, he has ability to cover a huge amount of range, and he can combo into HP attacks. Counter: Tidus. Exdeath Can block then counter almost any attack in the game, there are quite a few characters that have 0 moves that'll pierce ALL Guard and even the characters that do have a move that'll pierce it only have 1 or 2, leaving anyone facing him with horribly limited options. Ironically, this guy sucks when facing another Exdeath. Zidane This guy is basicly a mosquito with blonde hair and two swords. Very fast with powerful and linkeable moves, very versatile and deals lots of damage in few seconds. He is useful at ALL ranges and your foe will be never safe anywhere in the screen. Kuja "I can fly around AND spam magic?" Great ranged attacks with high damage, is a mage character that often depends on being far away, but have lots of powerful moves at close range like the flare one, and he have many linkeable moves, like the homming galactic donuts + flare or the rain. Spammers FTW Tidus "HIT AND RUNNNNN!!!!" Fast, most of his attacks consists of two parts. Dodging and then attacking. Almost all of his BP attacks link to HP attacks. He has hard to punish HP attacks in the air with good tracking, He has a decent ranged attack, and his ExMode makes him the second best mage counter in the game (first being Exdeath). High Tier Jecht Jecht is Captain Falcon in Dissidia. Awesome melee damage, Jecht block is one of the best defensive techniques in the game (it's only really second to All Guard), and his physical combos are brutal and extremely high damaging, but he lacks a ranged attack. Firion Mage in the air, Melee on the ground, both solid with his magic having both short cast time and range and his Melee all linking into HP and having good range as well as other useful properties, and his barrier counter can also be used for some rather brutal strategies Terra Meteor is ace in the hole, the attack can hit your enemy anywhere and gives you an opening to do a variety of other attacks, Meteor -> Holy Combo -> Flare -> Ultima hits hard, on top of that Tornado is a good close range punisher and blizzard combo is a solid keep away move Cloud of Darkness Good HP attacks, BP attacks work well offensively and defensively, If it wasn't for her start up on a lot of attacks she'd be a lot better Cecil DK mode can combo into basically any ground attack from Dark Cannon and Paladin mode is able to link to Paladin force from searchlight as well as having some solid BP attacks with good tracking Medium Tier Garland Rapes when on the ground, can do anything once opponent is in the air. Squall Simply put, he is BP rape but he can't follow it with HP attacks well, His Ex mode is one of the best in the game giving him better range, more criticals and 2x the hits Kefka Unpredictable as hell. His magic is harder to dodge than some mages but he requires constant spaaaaaaaaaaaaamming and predictive play to hit good players, ExMode makes up for it a bit by making his attacks considerably harder to dodge but even so quite a few of his magics can be reflected via dashing. Bartz Very solid BP and HP game (he has quite a few of the better moves other characters do), his attacks give him accessory properties, and Goblin Punch is a great way to guarantee an ExBurst or some HP damage. His only major flaw is the lack of a really consistent method of HP damage against somecharacters Cloud Predictable and slow, he can also deal a great deal amount of damage. Climhazzard --> Slash Blow gives him a high damaging punisher on the ground. He also has some HP links. His high risk/high reward game balances out. Ultimecia A totally far ranged character. She is very usefull on land, or at least more than in air, but even as that you have to play lots of mind games in order to make Ultimecia´s attacks to land successfully. Shantotto Her traps and ability to build BP make her awesome, her huge cool down if she misses and her lack of any notable melee is a huge negative though Gabranth Totally useless without Ex Mode (but it can be charged in few seconds), but once in that, he is a beast that can deal HIGH amount of damage in seconds. His melee is fast and ranged,have great moves, that covers him on land and on air, and some far ranged attacks that aren`t so easyly avoided. Also the most badass looking in the game. Low Tier Warrior of Light "What's air game?" Weak ranged game and air game, absolutely average BP game, and some solid HP attacks. He is basicly a Exdeath wannabe. Emperor "IT'S A TRAP!!!" Most useless HP attacks. The two flare orbs dont do anything except for trapping. Almost anyone with speed++ could avoid them. Onion Knight "WATCH AS I BAT YOU A MILLION TIMES WITH THIS SW-OMG THAT DID JACK DAMAGE!!???" Fast but Weak...he really is very quick and needs lots of hits to deal decent damage, have no really good moves, and is somehow predictible and have some recuperation time after his attacks that leaves him open for a good beating. Sephiroth Horrible HP attacks, impossible to hit. His EX mode makes no difference. Decent mid range and thats all. Zera says: Onion Knight and Sephiroth DON'T belong in the Low Tier! A friend of mine boosted his OK's phisical power and threw in CRITICAL HIT ABILITIES. Nobody can beat him now, because he can break anyone in just a couple combos - then chaining into HP attacks of coarce. Sephiroph has swift BP killing attacks with great range, and you can use Flare Star to make your opponent dodge into an Octolash. I also hear he has an infinite combo. (The Emperor still belongs in the Low Tier, but his flare is great for stopping close range attacks.) Garland24 says: I agree whoever did this list needs to seriously learn to do their homework.. Sephiroth should be at least high tier as should Kefka because Kefka can do some SERIOUS damage with his spells and can easily get an hp attack in between casting them and in EX mode he is just godly.. I will agree that at first Sephiroth's hell's gate didn't seem very good but after you level up you get his sweet heaven's light and octaslash in midair which makes geting hp attacks in MUCH easier and not only that but his brave game is GREAT.. if you know how to play Sephy he is GREAT.. oh yeah and scintilla is a great counterattack hp move.. he even has good range on most of his attacks